Rosario Touhou
by kagome1237
Summary: What if Aya, Reimu, Alice, and Remilia went to Yokai Academy? Well find out in my newest story. PS: This is my first story so please no flames!
1. Chapter 1

**Rosario + Touhou**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Touhou/Touhou Project or Rosario + Vampire!**

**Chapter 1: Transfer Students!**

It was the new year at Yokai Academy and Tskune was walking to the bus. 'I can't wait to see Moka again.' Tskune thought happily.

He reached the bus and walked in. But he noticed some people walking in after him. A girl with brown hair and brown hair. A girl with black hair and brown eyes. A girl with short blonde hair and green eyes. A girl with white hair and green eyes, and a girl with blue hair and red eyes.

They were all wearing Youki Academy's uniform.

'That's weird they all look human...' Tskune thought as he took his seat.

The bus started moving and it went through the tunnel that takes you to Yokai Academy.

Once there Tskune got out and walked to the school

The girls came out too.

"Good luck kid." the busdriver smirked and drove away.

Tsukune reached the school and could no longer see the girls beacuse there were a lot more people than usual. Tskune walked towards the school only to be attacked by a pink blur. Tskune finally got his vision back and looked up. "Tskune! I missed you!" Moka yelled as she hugged him.

"Moka! Long time no see." Tskune smiled. "The smell of human blood! I'm sorry!" Moka exclaimed as she bit Tskune.

Moka and Tskune walked towards the school building together talking about their break. Tskune suddenly was hugged by 2 figures.

Tskune looked down and saw Yukari, then he looked to his side and saw Kurumu. "Tskune! I missed you so much!" Kurumu yelled. "I missed you more!" Yukari yelled. "I missed you most!" Kurumu yelled. Then Yukari and Kurumu started another fight over Tskune.

Tskune started feeling a weird feeling. He turned around and saw a small strand of purple hair behind a tree.

"Mizure, I see you." Tskune chuckled. Mizure came out of her hiding spot and took her lollipop out of her mouth. "Hi." she said and stuck her candy back in her mouth. "Hi Mizure." Tskune greeted.

Then they went to check which classes they were in.

"Yay! We're all in the same class this year!" Yukari cheered. "That's great!" Moka cheered with Yukari. Tskune smiled and looked around at all the other students. He saw the girls from earlier.

He noticed that they were in the same class as him. 'Now I get a chance to know them.' Tskune thought.

In class all the students had to introduce themselves. The brown haired girl was in front so she introduced herself first. She stood up. "Reimu Hakurei." she said and sat back down. The girl that sat next to her stoof up. "Aya Shameimaru." she said and sat back down.

They came to the middle row after a couple more introductions. The girl stood up. "Alice Margatroid." she said and sat down again. In the last row a girl that was with the small group Tskune saw on the bus stood up. "Remilia Scarlet." she said and sat back down.

Then the rest introduced themselves, but Tskune's mind was still focused on the four girls.

-After Class-

Tskune walked up to the group of four with Mizure, Moka, Yukari, and Kurumu following after him.

"Hi, I'm Tskune, I'm in your class." Tskune introduced, holding out his hand.

Aya shook his hand. "Nice to meet yah! I''m Aya, the greatest reporter you'll find." she said happily.

"Reporter? Say would you like to join our newspaper club?" Moka asked, joining the conversation.

"I would love to! As long as Reimu-Chan joins too!" Aya cheered. "I'll join if Remilia joins." Reimu sighed. "I'll join if Alice joins." Remilia said. "I guess we're all joining then." Alice sighed.

"Well then, welcome to the newspaper club." Tskune smiled.

**Yes, I know it's short. I'll try to make the next chapter longer.**

**Anyways, this is my first story so please no flames!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rosario + Touhou**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Touhou/Touhou Project or Rosario + Vampire!**

**Chapter 2: Sakuya and a Vampire!**

Tskune and the rest were walking to the Newspaper clubroom. Even though the clubs weren't going to start until tomorrow, they decided to get a head start. "Oh, this is soo awesome!" Aya exclaimed happily. "Man Aya, you don't have to yell." Reimu said while rubbing her ears. "Your gonna really love the newspaper club, it's fun." Moka smiled.

"Is that so?" Remilia said. "Well, I guess we'll see then." "I bet it'll be great!" Aya yelled again. "Again, Aya. No need to yell." Reimu sighed. "Anyway, what kind of monsters are you?" Kurumu asked.

"I'm a priestess monster., weird huh?" Reimu asked. "Not really. But it is quite unusual." Tskune said. "I'm a vampire." Remilia said. "I am too! I think we'll get along fine!" Moka cheered. "I'm a puppet control monster." Alice said. "I'm a succubus, I guess we're pretty similar huh?" Kurumu smiled. "I'm a Tengu." Aya smiled. "A Tengu! How cool!" Yukari exclaimed.

They reached the newspaper club room but somebody was already there. She had dark blue eyes and silver hair with a braid on the side. She finally noticed them enter the room. She smiled. "Hello Remilia-Sama and her friends." she smiled.

"Sakuya, what are you doing here?" Remilia asked. "Ah, I wanted to make sure that you were safe." Sakuya answered

"Hm, then why are you wearing the school uniform?" Remilia asked. "I'll be attending from tomorrow and on." Sakuya explained. "Okay then." Remilia sighed. "But don't bother me too much." "Yes, Remilia-Sama."

"Remilia, who is this?" Yukari asked. "She's my maid." Remilia answered. "You have a maid!?" Kurumu asked. "Actually, I have plenty of maids back at home." Remilia said. "Wow!" Kurumu, Yukari, Tskune, Moka, and Mizune exclaimed, but Mizune said it blantly.

"Very nice to meet you. I am Sakuya Izayoi." Sakuya bowed. Suddenly Ginie came in. "Hello ladies." he greeted while walking past Tskune. Then he spotted Reimu, Sakuya, Aya, Remilia, and Alice. "New members. And they're girls." Ginei said to himself. "Why hello there. I'm Gi_" he started but was kicked by Kurumu. He's just a pervert! Ignore him." she said while dusting her hands off.

Reimu and the rest sweatdropped. "Hey did you have to kick me that hard!?" Ginei yelled but they all ignored him.

"So, when are we going to recruit new members, cause Sakuya is already a member, but we still need more don't we?" Remilia asked. "Actually, this is more members than we ever had before." Moka said. "So, we'd be lucky to get more members, although this is about enough members."

"Well, that's great!" Aya cheered. "Yeah, lets go find something to write about." Alice suggested. The others nodded and they walked off.

"Hey, wait for me!" Ginei yelled, chasing after them.

**Short again, I know. I'm sorry it's kind of late. Remember this is my first story, so please no flames.**

**I'll try to update the next chapter soon.**

**Please R&R. I'm out.**


End file.
